


По-дружески

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	По-дружески

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teasing Between Siblings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412401) by Star Madison. 



Ссутулившийся Хаяте чувствовал, как кое-чей насмешливый взгляд сверлит ему спину, и мысленно вел отсчет, когда же семпай нарушит молчание и начнет свои подколки.  
– Хм, Хаяте…   
«Началось».  
– Слушаю, Генма-семпай?  
Тот с глухим стуком поставил на стол рядом с Хаяте стакан воды, затем положил руку ему на плечо, встав позади его стула и заглядывая через плечо.  
– Хаяте, я же просил – не так официально.  
Хаяте промолчал и прикрыл ладонью лежащий перед ним листок бумаги, стараясь защитить его от всевидящего ока Генмы. Это остановило того всего лишь на секунду, потому что прежде, чем он успел среагировать, Генма выхватил лист из-под его ладони и отскочил назад, широко ухмыляясь и уже пробегая взглядом бумагу. От содержимого у него глаза на лоб полезли, и Генма опустил листок.  
– Ого, Хаяте, я и не знал, что ты питаешь ко мне  _такие_ чувства! – в его голосе явно читалась усмешка.  
Хаяте пристально посмотрел на него, даже не думая вставать со стула.  
– Генма-семпай, вы женаты и неприступны. И это не вам. Пожалуйста, отдайте.  
Внимательно поглядев на напрягшегося юношу, Генма метнул сембон вместе с листком, возвращая его. Между друзьями вновь воцарилось молчание, пока Генма мысленно перебирал возможных адресатов.  
– Югао, да? – судя по лицу Хаяте, он попал в яблочко. Генма обошел стол, подтащил стул поближе и оседлал его верхом, упершись локтями в исцарапанную спинку, продолжая при этом разглядывать Хаяте: – Ну, от легкого флирта еще никто не умирал, – при каждом слове его сембон качался вверх-вниз. – Если хочешь, могу дать совет…  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Притворившись, что не слышал, Генма наклонился вперед.  
– Если бы Югао была гражданской, у тебя с этой поэмой был бы шанс. А так в лучшем случае она просто посмеется над тобой, в худшем – обидится, что ты пытаешься завоевать ее такими «обывательскими» методами.  
Хаяте подозрительно покосился на него, не доверяя такой внезапной смене настроения, потом опустил взгляд на испещрённый словами листок и вздохнул.  
– Вы правы.  
– Конечно, прав! Что касается свиданий, то опыта в них у меня гораздо больше, чем у тебя, – гордо сообщил спецджонин. – Все, что тебе нужно – просто предложить ей встречаться. Она АНБУ, так что не оценит, если ты будешь ухаживать за ней, даря цветочки, стишки и шоколадки. Хотя если бы на ее месте был Ирука, это бы сработало.  
– Генма-сем… Генма… за всю свою жизнь ты встречался всего с двумя.  
Генма нахмурился и зажал сембон наизготовку, словно готовясь выстрелить.  
– Заткнись.  
– И женился на втором человеке, с которым встречался. На третьем свидании. Потому что вы оба напились и разбудили Хокаге посреди ночи, требуя немедленно вас поженить, – неумолимо продолжал Хаяте, не обращая внимания на свирепый вид и взгляд Генмы. В кои-то веки ему выдался шанс отплатить другу за все его поддразнивания!  
– Хаяте.  
– Стареешь, Генма, склероз одолевает, – по лицу Хаяте скользнула усмешка – едва заметная, но все же усмешка. Расплата достигла своей цели.  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
Кивнув, Хаяте кашлянул, вновь усмехнулся, взял со стола стакан с водой и отпил немного, после чего поставил его на место.   
– Как скажешь, – он поднялся на ноги, сложил листок и сунул его в карман. – Не забудь, завтра в три встречаемся в магазине данго.  
– Угу, – Генма наблюдал, как юноша собирается и уходит, потом длинно выругался. – Хаяте, стой!  
Смех был ему единственным ответом – Хаяте скрылся за дверью, так что преследовать его было уже бесполезно. Плюхнувшись обратно на стул, Генма злобно уставился на захлопнувшуюся дверь квартиры.  
– Что с тобой? – подошедший Райдо положил руки ему на плечи, и Генма запрокинул голову, глядя на… ну да, мужа.  
– Хаяте превращается в юную версию меня.  
Райдо застыл, явно застигнутый врасплох.  
– Что?  
– Хаяте…  
– Я и в первый раз прекрасно слышал. Просто пытаюсь отделаться от сочувствия к Конохе, по которой бегает еще один ты.  
– Рай!..  
Усмехнувшись, мечник пошел на кухню, а Генме оставалось лишь возмущенно орать «Райдо!!!» ему вслед.


End file.
